A new demigod
by Daughter of Apollo 14
Summary: Percy finds a new Demigod at school, but this Demigod seems more important then he first thought. What if this Demigod is the only one that knows about a new threat, but she doesn't even realize it? This daughter of Apollo might be their only chance on surviving. Sets after TLO no HOO.


**A/N Hey, I just wanted to say, thank you for reading my story. Also if there are any spelling or grammar mistakes please tell me. And of course the disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson, Rick Riordan does.**

Percy was sitting in class and was really bored. But luckily it was almost time to go to summer camp. This was actually his last hour of school before he could go back to Camp Half-Blood. He was looking forward to it. He would finally be out of school and be able to train again and to see his friends. Especially Annabeth. He had really missed his girlfriend since he'd last seen her. Of course they had Iris Messaged but it just wasn't the same.

The teacher, Ms. Doyle, brought Percy back from his thoughts to reality, sadly enough reality was English class. They we're talking about some book, though Percy hadn't read the book. It was just really hard to read a book with about 300 pages when you're dyslexic. Now Ms. Doyle was asking Percy a question over the book:

"Percy, could you describe the character Bob Ewell?"

Percy had no idea who this was so he answered "No"

"Well, maybe your neighbor could help you." When she said this she looked at Elena. Elena was at the moment not paying attention at all. She was drawing something, she seemed to do that a lot. Every time she drew something it seemed like she was somewhere else with her thoughts. I once noticed that she looked confused at what she drew, like she didn't even realize she was drawing.

When she still didn't look up Ms. Doyle said "Elena!" When Elena heard her name she looked up, seeming confused. "Yes Ms. Doyle?" she asked.

Ms. Doyle looked annoyed when she realized Elena hadn't even heard the question. But she repeated her question. "Could you describe the character Bob Ewell?" When Elena kept looking confused she added "From to Kill a Mocking Bird"

Elena didn't look like she knew the answer and Percy remembered that Elena was also dyslexic. But Elena tried to answer the question anyway "He was a guy who was drunk a lot and he didn't have a job" She looked relieved that she knew that, she even smiled a little.

"That is correct, do you know more about him?" The smile on Elena's face disappeared. "No, Ms. Doyle"

"Percy and Elena, I expect both of you to actually read the books next year." Elena looked confused at Percy, not having realized before that he also didn't know the answer.

Ms. Doyle continued to speak again "Bob Ewell was a drunken, mostly unemployed member of Maycomb's poorest family. In his knowingly wrongful accusation that Tom Robinson raped his daughter, Ewell represents the dark side of the South: ignorance, poverty, squalor, and hate-filled racial prejudice." At that the bell rang and everyone started to pack up and cheer. It was finally vacation.

**Elena POV**

I was packing my stuff, looking at the drawing I just drew. It didn't give me a good feeling. I drew a camp. It had houses that looked like old Greek temples. It also had strawberry fields and a volleyball field and an arena and a bunch of other stuff. But I hadn't finished the outside of the drawing, I started in the middle and didn't get to finish. I could see that there was a lake or a sea or something, but only a little part of the water. And I could see there was a forest, but I only saw a few trees. And there was some hill, but I hadn't gotten to the top of it yet. I could feel that something was about to happen on the sides I hadn't drawn. It was something important, something people had to know about, but I had no clue what.

I never just drew a picture. I never realized that I was drawing. And I never knew what I was drawing until it was finished or I was disrupted. But what I drew always came true. Like the time I drew an explosion in the music room, a few days later it exploded. I could also never finish a drawing, if I started drawing and I got disrupted I could never finish the drawing. So I would probably never know what would happen to the camp.

I was already walking home when I thought this. I was on my way to my uncle's home, I had lived with him since I was a baby. I was sixteen now. My uncle used to be really happy and fun to be around. But he had a new girlfriend now, and the house just didn't feel like home anymore. When I turned the corner I saw Percy with some dog. I wanted to say hi, but when I looked better I saw that this dog was huge, he looked a little like those Hellhounds we talked about during mythology. And Percy wasn't walking with the dog, he was attacking it. Soon the dog was just a piece of dust and Percy was capping his sword. How can you cap a sword? Then the sword turned into a pen and I was just stunned. Then he saw me and he looked like he knew he had a lot of explaining to do.

**Percy POV**

I had just killed a Hellhound when I saw Elena staring at me. It didn't look like the Mist was affecting her at all. Maybe she was one of those mortals who could see through the Mist. Then I remembered that Elena also had dyslexia and ADHD and for the first time in the year we went to school together I realized that Elena was a demigod. I knew I had a lot of explaining to do.


End file.
